007: Nightfire
|system1EU = |system1AU = October 2002 |system2 = Game Boy Advance |system2NA = March 17, 2003 |system2EU = March 28, 2003 |class1 = Player's Choice |genre = First-person shooter |ESRB = T |PEGI = 12 |USK = 16 |ACB = M |rating = Yes |Fix = a }} 007: Nightfire is a GameCube and Game Boy Advance video game released in 2002. In 2006 it was rereleased as part of the Player's Choice brand in both America and Europe. The game is a first person shooter developed by Eurocom for the GameCube and JV Games for the Game Boy Advance. The game was generally well received, though didn't move the series forward as did GoldenEye 007 for the Nintendo 64. Nightfire is the second 007 video game for the GameCube and the fourth to be published by Electronic Arts. Plot James Bond is sent to France to assist French agent Dominique Paradis in retrieving stolen nuclear weapons. As the case unravels, Bond discovers that Phoenix International (a company run by Raphael Drake) is a front for weapon smuggling. With the help of Dominique, Australian agent Alura McCall, and CIA operative Zoe Nightshade, Bond tracks down Drake and discovers he is using a space defense platform orbiting the Earth to launch nuclear missiles down at the planet. Characters *James Bond (007) - The protagonist and MI6 agent *Raphael Drake - The main antagonist *Dominique Paradis - French operative *Alura McCall - Australian operative *Makiko Hayashi - Drake's henchwoman *Armitage Rook - Drake's henchman *Alexander Mayhew - A former employee of Drake's *Zoe Nightshade - American CIA agent *M - Head of MI6 and Bond's boss *Q - MI6's gadgetmaster Gameplay Missions The game includes 12 levels, each having its own unique name. The stages include: #Paris Prelude #The Exchange #Alpine Escape #Enemies Vanquished #Double Cross #Night Shift #Chain Reaction #Phoenix Fire #Deep Descent #Island Infiltration #Countdown #Equinox Difficulty There are three different difficulty settings including Operative (easy), Agent (moderate), and 00 Agent (hard). At the end of each level, a list of various statistics are displayed, such as kills, accuracy, etc. Likenesses The game uses actor Pierce Brosnan's likeness. But the voice acting was not Brosnan, instead Maxwell Caulfield was hired. Also, the character Zoe Nightshade returns for a brief appearance after her debut in the previous game 007: Agent Under Fire. Weapons The game has plenty of weapons in at least six different categories. In all, there are 37 weapons, 11 of which are unique gadgets that Bond can use. The categories include pistols, submachine guns, rifles, explosives, and gadgets. Multiplayer The GameCube version of Nightfire features multiplayer and up to four-players. Playable characters Numerous characters are available to play as, either available to select at the start or later unlocked. Each character is divided into two teams based on their affiliation in the Bond franchise: Good characters are on Team: MI6 whilst Villains are on Team: Phoenix. There are 7 MI6 characters and 20 Phoenix characters, a total of 27. MI6 File:007 Nightfire Christmas Jones multiplayer portrait.png| Christmas Jones. File:007 Nightfire Wai Lin multiplayer portrait.png| Wai Lin. Phoenix File:007 Nightfire Snow Guard multiplayer portrait.png| Snow Guard. File:007 Nightfire Yakuza multiplayer portrait.png| Yakuza. File:007 Nightfire Phoenix Commando multiplayer portrait.png| Phoenix Commando. File:007 Nightfire Phoenix Soldier multiplayer portrait.png| Phoenix Soldier. File:007 Nightfire Ninja multiplayer portrait.png| Ninja. File:007 Nightfire Drake Suit multiplayer portrait.png| Drake Suit. File:007 Nightfire Goldfinger multiplayer portrait.png| Goldfinger. File:007 Nightfire Xenia Onatopp multiplayer portrait.png| Xenia Onatopp. File:007 Nightfire May Day multiplayer portrait.png| May Day. File:007 Nightfire Elektra King multiplayer portrait.png| Elektra King. File:007 Nightfire Jaws multiplayer portrait.png| Jaws. File:007 Nightfire Baron Samedi multiplayer portrait.png| Baron Samedi. File:007 Nightfire Renard multiplayer portrait.png| Renard. File:007 Nightfire Scaramanga multiplayer portrait.png| Scaramanga. File:007 Nightfire Oddjob multiplayer portrait.png| Oddjob. File:007 Nightfire Nick Nack multiplayer portrait.png| Nick Nack. File:007 Nightfire Max Zorin multiplayer portrait.png| Max Zorin. Category:Nintendo GameCube games Category:2002 video games Category:James Bond games Category:Licensed games Category:First-person shooter games Category:Eurocom games Category:Electronic Arts games Category:Game Boy Advance games Category:JV Games Category:2003 video games Category:Games published by Electronic Arts Category:Player's Choice games Category:Multiplatform games